


Evermore

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were one of the most unlikely pairs, and yet, somehow, had managed to last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Evermore  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 250  
Genre: Fluff, Romance, WAFF  
Pairings: Sess/Adult!Rin  
Rating: PG-13

Many in his domain had said that they would not last. They had said that it was for right now, and soon, his fancy for the mortal girl would fade. The union of a demon and human was too improbable to make it. There were just too many differences to overcome. Yet, despite all the odds and obstacles against them, Sesshomaru and Rin had done just that.

She admired his pearly curtain spilling over her lap onto the floor. It mixed with her dark mahogany. Rin threaded strands of its fine silk through her fingers and looked into Sesshomaru's upside down face. The moonlight gave it an ethereal quality, and made his markings darker, especially with his eyes closed. Even though they had been together for many years, Rin still relished these intimate moments with her Sesshomaru. She knew that their joining had been untoward to his court, but she never once questioned his lasting adoration.

His eyes opened, revealing intense gold. Rin nearly lost herself in their brilliance. A small smile graced his face. Sesshomaru shifted his head in her lap, and reached up, resting his callused palm on her cheek. Rin stared into his eyes, the world outside fading. She felt one finger brush her lips, the claw teasing gently. Sesshomaru sat up, and leaned in, his soft lips capturing hers. The kiss was slow and sensual, leaving her with a heady feeling. His warm breath caressed her ear, and Sesshomaru whispered, “Happy two-hundredth anniversary, my Rin.”


End file.
